


Getting A Treat

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Candy Canes, M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Mikey finds a way to get his brothers to stop ignoring him





	

Mikey was bored. There was nothing to do that he hadn’t done a million times before already. He had beaten all of his games. There were more than enough baked goods to last them all the way through Christmas. His chores were all done. He had even gone and cleaned his room so that it was spotless and still he was bored.

His family wasn’t being all that helpful in entertaining him either. Master Splinter had gone up to visit April so that he could wrap their Christmas presents without four nosey boys trying to interrupt him and see what they were getting. Leo, Raph, and Don were doing the same thing in their own rooms and had rebuffed every one of Mikey’s attempts to get them to come out and play with him.

Mikey huffed as he flopped down onto the couch. It wasn’t his fault that he was the only one done wrapping his gifts. As far as Mikey was concerned a Christmas tree just didn’t look complete until there were present underneath it and so had rushed to get his gifts wrapped as soon as they were done decorating the tree.

To the youngest it was like he was being punished for getting done ahead of schedule and that just wasn’t fair. He didn’t even have Klunk to play with because the ever curious kitten had decided to nap on top of Don’s warm computer and not only was Mikey barred from Don’s lab right now but even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t wake Klunk up just to entertain himself.

It just wasn’t fair. Mikey knew himself well enough to know that he was a turtle that shouldn’t be allowed to be bored for very long. Bad things happened when he got bored and his family should know that by now. Instead of trying to prevent catastrophe they had left him alone to his own devices.

As Mikey stared aimlessly around the room his gaze fell upon one of the candy canes hanging on a branch of the tree. There had originally been twenty of the sugary treats when they had started decorating but as the days had gone by, that number had slowly dwindled away.

A Cheshire like grin formed on Mikey’s face the longer he stared at the red and white striped candy. Leo had been warning him lately about the amount of sweets that he was eating but Leo wasn’t here right now.

Mikey smirked as he stood up and went and plucked one of the candy canes off of the tree. It would serve his brothers right if he went and got a sugar high and bugged them for the rest of the day. Maybe that would teach them not to leave him alone when he wanted them to play with him.

Peeling the wrapper off, Mikey sat back down on the couch and made himself comfortable. Languidly he stretched out his legs and flexed his toes as he slid the long end of the candy cane into his mouth. Mikey always liked to start with the long end first because he could hold onto the hooked portion while he lapped and suckled at the treat.

Smiling around the peppermint stick in his mouth, Mikey remembered another reason that Leo had been on his case about laying off on the candy canes lately. Apparently the way that he ate them was so erotic that his brothers couldn’t control themselves.

On more than one occasion Mikey had been interrupted from enjoying his snack to be dragged up to his room and ravaged by his brothers. Mikey smiled at the memories as juice travelled down to coat his hand with the sugary liquid that he couldn’t wait to start licking up so that it wouldn’t get everything sticky.

Behind him three doors opened almost simultaneously as though drawn by the innate knowledge that Mikey was eating a candy cane. Even without eyes in the back of his head, Mikey knew the exact moment his brothers’ eyes fell on him and couldn’t look away.

This was his cue to become even more overt in his actions to show his brothers just what they had been missing while they refused to entertain him earlier. Slowly he pulled the candy cane out of his mouth until only the tip was left inside before sliding it equally as slowly back in until his lips were brushing against the deepest part of the curve and the end was tickling the back of his throat.

Again Mikey took the stick out of his mouth, this time with a pop. Carefully he dragged his tongue from the bottom of the curve all the way up to the tip so that he could catch some of the liquid that was trying to escape.

Deliberately Mikey let some of the juice dribble down onto his chin before licking it up with an exaggerated slurping sound. Once he had all of the liquid licked up he used his tongue to trace the red stripe from the bottom all the way up to the top as he did with the veins on his brothers’ members before repeating the same action with the white stripe.

He knew that the more erogenous he made his movements the more captivated his brothers would become and that was exactly what he wanted. If they thought that they could just ignore him all morning than he could do the same to them now.

The more Mikey sucked on the candy cane the shorter and shorter it became. Eventually he got down to just the curved portion of the treat which he popped into his mouth whole and sucked on it noisily knowing that even something as simple as that would get his brothers hot under their shells.

With one last slurp the remaining bit of the candy cane disintegrated and he swallowed it down. The moment his throat bobbed in the swallow his brothers jumped over the couch and tackled him to the ground. Three mouths immediately attached themselves to Mikey’s skin focusing around his mouth, neck, and fingers where reminisce of the sweet juice lingered.

Mikey grinned widely as his brothers lavished attention on him. He may have started out bored but by the looks of things, that wasn’t going to be a problem anymore.


End file.
